El amor no es lo mio
by PerfectDreamer
Summary: Como sabes cuando alguien quiere ser mas que tu amiga?Como sabes si la quieres?Que es el amor?Es solo un pasatiempo o es algo eterno?Eso aun no lo se. DESCONTINUADO.
1. Chapter 1

El Amor no es lo mio

Disclaimer-No,no soy dueña de Digimon

OK este es mi primer fic así que no me regañen, y no soy muy buena para escribir español.

"-hablando

'-pensando

( )-mi comentario

Ya había pasado 4 anos desde que los chicos volvieron del Digimundo. Takuya,Koji,Koichi,y Zoe tenían 15 anos, J.P tenia 16,y Tomi tenia 12. Todos iban en la misma escuela menos Tomi que iba en la secundaria.

"Hola Zoe!"-Grito una niña mas alta que Zoe con cabello color rojizo atado como cola de caballo y de piel blanca.

"Hola, Paola como estas?"-Dijo Zoe sonriéndole eso las dos se fueron caminando juntas a la escuela(Paola fue a la casa de Zoe)luego después de unos minutos llegaron a la escuela y fueron hacia donde la pandilla(J.P,Koji,Takuya,Koichi) estaba reunida.

"Hola Zoe!!!!!!"-Dijo J.P todo entusiasmado con una gran sonrisa(si J.P todavía quiere a Zoe)

"Hola Zoe como éstas" dijo Takuya practicando con su pelota de soccer.

"Hola Zoe buenos días" dijo Koichi con una sonrisa.

"Hola chicos! Como han estado."Dijo Zoe luego volteo a ver a Koji "Que tu no me vas a saludar?"Le pregunto Zoe.- "Ah estabas aquí? Perdón no te havia notado."Dijo Koji en un tono muy cool.

"Ah, Koji nunca vas cambiar"-Dijo Zoe. Luego sonó la campana y fueron a clases. Paola y Zoe se fueron juntas ya que ivan a la misma clase(Matemáticas, las odio).

"Muy bien alumnos saquen sus libros de matemáticas avanzada y hagan los problemas de la 1-45." Dijo el maestro Linn.

Zoe se puso a hacer los problemas ella era muy buena para las matemáticas.

"Zoe me pasas las respuestas porfa?" -Le pregunto Takuya susurrando.

"Que dices no te escucho?"-Le pregunto Zoe acercándosele(Takuya se sienta al lado de Zoe)

"Que si me pasas las respuestas" Contesto mas fuerte y Koji escucho(se sienta en frente de Zoe).

"No Zoe no se las pases, deja que el haga el trabajo."Dijo Koji susurrando pero si lo escucharon.

"Que pero tu tampoco estas haciendo el trabajo solo estas ahí relajándote."Dijo Takuya medio enojado.

"Si pero yo no estoy pidiendo las respuestas."Dijo Koji volteando a ver a Takuya.

"Y eso a ti que te importa no te las pedí a ti."Dijo Takuya con voz normal.

"Si pero la estas molestando porque ella hiso todo el trabajo y no es justo que tu se lo copies asi como si nada. Aparte que no puedes hacer esto tu solo?"Dijo Koji volteando para en frente.

"No la estoy molestando y si puedo hacer el trabajo yo solo" respondió Takuya molesto.

"Chicos ya no se peleen" dijo Zoe mirándolos

"Muy bien pero dile al chico lobo que no te estoy molestando" dijo Takuya.

"De hecho Takuya si me estas molestando, y no te las voy a pasar haz tu trabajo." Dijo Zoe

"Vez te lo dije.Que esto es mucho para ti? Piensa por primera vez Takuya estrena tu cerebro." Dijo Koji. Zoe y Paola(atrás de Zoe) se estaban riendo por lo que dijo Koji.

"Que ya veras!" Grito Takuya muy molesto y sonrojado levantándose de su asiento.

"Señor Kambara, salgase del salon."Dijo el señor Linn. Todos se le quedaron viendo a Takuya y unos se empezaron a reir.

"Pero maestro porque?"Dijo Takuya aun parado.

"Porque te escuche, tratando de copiar las respuestas de Izumi eh, y aparte interrumpiendo la clase, asi que fuera."Dijo el señor Linn algo molesto.

"Pero maestro yo-"Takuya fue interrumpido por el maestro. "Nada de peros, he dicho fuera!!!"

"Ok pues ya me voy." Dijo Takuya saliéndose del salón.

"Y ustedes ya se acabo el show sigan haciendo su trabajo ahora!"Dijo el señor Linn, en ese instante todos se pusieron a hacer su trabajo.

"Bueno al menos ya se que si te caigo bien" dijo Zoe sonriendo a Koji.

"Que? Porque lo dices?" Dijo Koji volteando su vista a Zoe sin que el maestro se diera cuenta.

"Porque me acabas de defender de que Takuya me pidiera las respuestas hasta que me rindiera de decir que no y dárselas. Te preocupas por mi después de todo."Dijo Zoe sonriendo aun mas. En eso Koji se sonrojo un poco y se volteo de nuevo a enfrente. "No fue por eso es solo que Takuya molesta mucho y el puede hacer su trabajo aparte tenia ganas de hacerlo enojar. Así que no creas que te lo hice solo por ti." Dijo Koji con un tono frió.

"Ah, si bueno de todos modos no me importa."Dijo Zoe algo enojada.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les guste y les prometo que el siguiente va a ser mejor. Siguan leyendo por fa. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok como les prometí aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Es mas divertido que el anterior, espero que les guste mas que el anterior...y si Takuya es aun mas estúpido aquí. 

( )-mi comentario

' ' –pensando Disclaimer; No Digimon no es mío...aun El Amor no es lo mío CAPITULO 2: Puras estupideces 

Ya había sonado la campana, y los chicos, Zoe y Paola iban a su siguiente clase.

Takuya-"No manches sigue la clase de Español."

Kouichi-Ÿ que tiene de malo la clase de Español? no esta tan difícil."(Acuérdense que son de Japón así que su idioma es el Japonés solo que no lo escribo en Japonés porque no se como)

Takuya-"No es por lo difícil, es por el trabajo que tenemos que hacer, y aparte la señora Martínez es muy estricta y mala."

Kouichi-"Tienes razón ella es algo estricta."

En eso se toparon con J.P.

J.P-"Hola, que clase les toca ahorita?."

Takuya-"Español y a ti?"

J.P-"Matemáticas."

Kouichi-"Nosotros acabamos de salir de esa clase."

Koji-"No es cierto. Takuya ya tenia tiempo de haber salido de ahí, no es así Takuya?"

Takuya-"No me salí porque quise, el maestro me hiso salir contra mi voluntad y todo gracias a Koji."

Koji-"Eso no fue mi culpa y tu lo sabes."

J.P-"Oigan de que están hablando?"

Kouichi-"Mira lo que paso fue que Takuya trataba de copiar las respuestas de Zoe, pero antes de que se las pudiera copiar Koji lo detuvo. Asi que se pusieron a discutir y el maestro regaño a Takuya y lo saco de la clase."

J.P-"Eso es verdad Zoe?"

Zoe-"Si J.P."

J.P-"Si yo hubiera estado ahí yo te hubiera defendido."

Koji-"O mas bien hubieras hecho que también nos sacaran a nosotros."

J.P-"Eso no es cierto! Ya me tengo que ir pero si alguien te molesta Zoe no dudes en llamarme." Y así J.P se fue a su clase.

Kouichi-"Nosotros también deberíamos de irnos."

Takuya-"No, primero vamos a la maquina de refrescos a comprar una soda porque me estoy muriendo de sed."

Paola-"Bueno los esperamos en la clase."

Zoe-"Si y no lleguen tarde."

Takuya-"Claro que no. Muy bien vamos!"

Koji-"Vamos? Eso me suena en plural."

Takuya-"Que. No quieres ir? Vamos no seas tan aguafiestas."

Koji-"Ok, pero rápido, no quiero llegar tarde."

Takuya-"Si va a ser de volada. Aparte nos quedan 10 minutos."

Ya se fueron para la maquina de refrescos.

Takuya-"Koji, Kouichi quieren algún refresco?"

Kouichi-"No gracias."

Koji-"Una soda de cola."(el sabor)

Takuya-"Muy bien pues saca el dinero." Koji le dio el dinero para una soda.

Takuya-"Oye falta dinero."

Koji-"Que, no es cierto si te alcanza para mi soda."

Takuya-"Si para la tuya pero no para la mía."

Koji-"Ni creas que te voy a dar dinero."

Takuya-"Vamos no seas codo."

Koji-"No. Ya te he prestado 40 dlls (perdón no se cual es el dinero Japonés")y no me lo has pagado."

Takuya-"40 dlls, pensé que eran 55, digo ummm luego te los pago, cuando tenga dinero te prometo que te los doy."

Koji-"Si, cuando te ganes la lotería."

Takuya-"Oye una vez estaba tan cercas solo me fallaron 3 números."

Koji-"Si 3 de 5 wow."

Kouichi-"Ya dejan de pelearse! Toma Takuya cómprate tu soda y cállate!"

Takuya y Koji se le quedaron viendo a Kouichi ya que el nunca reaccionaba así.

Takuya-"Kouichi exploto."

Koji-"Y se suponía que el era el calmado que nunca peleaba."

Koichi-"Takuya solo compra las sodas y larguémonos."

Takuya-"Esta bien, esta bien uy que carácter." Takuya ya compro las sodas y se tomo la suya de un solo sorbo."

Koji-"Oye Takuya que hora es?"

Takuya-"Faltan 10 minutos para la clase."

Koji-"Como que 10 minutos? Hace tiempo que dijiste que quedaban 10 minutos."

Takuya-"Ey, tienes razón, eso quiere decir que...se detuvo el tiempo!"

Kouichi-"Que?!"

Koji-"No puede ser."

Kouichi-"Si, Takuya puede tener razón. Yo he visto programas donde dicen que el tiempo puede parar y hay testigos que lo afirman. Porque crees que ocurren los Deja vu?"

Koji-"Deben de estar bromeando."

Takuya-"Parece que no Koji porque mi reloj aun no ha avanzado sigue igual, los relojes son para que indique la hora y si mi reloj no avanza quiere decir que no ha avanzado el tiempo."

Koji-"Takuya eres todo un genio. Si y talvez podríamos ir a alguna tienda y robar unos cuantos Xbox 360's(tampoco soy dueña de la consola Xbox 360 ni de Microsoft ni nada que tenga que ver con eso, todos los derechos reservados son de Microsoft, creo) que te parece ya que le tiempo no avanza nadie sabrá que fuimos nosotros."Dijo Koji en un tono sarcástico pero Takuya no supo que solo era un sarcasmo.

Takuya-"Oye, si eso estuviera genial. Que buena idea."

Kouichi-"Entonces podemos hacer lo que queramos! Y nadie nos castigaría."

Koji-"Kouichi, en veces me pongo a pensar si en realidad eres mi hermano."

Kouichi-"Pero si somos casi idénticos en apariencia."(aunque la verdad creo que Koji es mas guapo)

Koji-"Si pero hay personas que se parecen demasiado pero no son familiares." En eso los tres se fueron caminando a su clase se supone.

De pronto pasaron al lado del gimnasio.

Kouichi-"Que raro que no este nadie en el gimnasio. Siempre esta lleno y muy ruidoso."

Takuya-"Ves, otra señal de que no esta avanzando el tiempo."

Koji-"Lo que tu digas."

Takuya-"Oye deberíamos de ir a echar un vistazo."

Kouichi-"Un vistazo para que?"

Takuya-"Tu sabes. Para ver."

Koji-"Para ver que? No me digas que estas pensando en ver a..."

Takuya-"Si eso Koji."

Koji-"Takuya veo que aun no has madurado."

Kouichi-"De que hablan? A quien quieres ver Takuya?"

Takuya-"Pues a quien mas, a las chicas que se estén cambiando."

Kouichi-"Que?! Te atreverías."

Takuya-"Y por que no, no nos van a atrapar."

Kouichi-"Pero eso esta mal, aunque..."

Takuya-"Vienes, si o no?"

Kouichi-"Mmmm, no se..."

Takuya-"Bueno mientras que Kouichi lo piensa tu si vienes verdad Koji?"

Koji-"Claro que no, yo no haría eso. Esto es demasiado bajo incluso para ti Takuya."

Takuya-"Esta seguro que no quieres venir?"

Koji-"Sabes que si, ya voy pero para la clase."

Takuya-"Bueno pues aya tu. Tu si me acompañas verdad Kouichi?"

Kouichi-"Si, vamos."Koji se fue caminado para su clase mientras que Takuya y Kouichi se fueron al vestidor de chicas.

Koji-'Que desesperado ha de estar Takuya creo que ya necesita una novia, y mi hermano ya no es como antes, ahora se parece un poco a Takuya. Pero la verdad no puedo creer que se crean eso de que se paro el tiempo apenas un idiota se creería eso, aun así no puedo creer que mi hermano se lo cree, tanto tiempo de pasar con Takuya lo esta afectando.'

En la clase de la profesora Martínez.

Zoe-"Que les habrá pasado a los chicos ya hace tiempo que empezó la clase."

Paola-"Si tienes razón, que estarán haciendo?"

Ashley-"Si ósea como puede ser que Koji aun no haya llegado." Ashley es otra amiga de Zoe, idéntica a Ino de Naruto(Tampoco soy dueña de Naruto). Estatura normal un poco mas alta que Zoe, delgada, pelo rubio muy largo.

Paola-"Pero Koji no es el único que falta, también Takuya y Kouichi."

Ashley-"Si pero a mi no me importa que falten ellos, me da igual."

Zoe-"Y porque te importa si Koji llega o no?"

Ashley-"Porque tuviera a alguien interesante que ver cuando estoy aburrida."

De vuelta con Takuya y Kouichi.

Takuya y Kouichi se pusieron detrás de la puerta del vestidor de chicas.

Kouichi-"Estas seguro de esto Takuya?"

Takuya-"Claro! Ven no tengas miedo."

Los dos abrieron la puerta lentamente y entraron.

Kouichi-"El de nosotros es igual solo que la pintura es azul."

Takuya-"Mmm, porque no habrá nadie?" En ese instante ven a una chica en ropa interior sin moverse. Takuya y Kouichi se le quedaron mirando a la chica.

Takuya-"Si no se hubiera detenido el tiempo ya nos hubieran cacheteado."

Mary Anne-"Que fue eso?" Ella vio a los 2 intrusos pervertidos mirándola.

"Ahhh!!!!!!!!Que hacen ustedes aquí!!!!!Sálganse!!!!!!!Auxilio me están espiando 2 pervertidos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takuya-"Que puede hablar y moverte?!Eso significa que..."

Kouichi-"Que no se detuvo el tiempo!!!Takuya corre!!!!

Los chicos empezaron a correr y huir por sus vidas.

Maestra de educación física-"Que hacen ustedes dos aquí!!!!!!"

Takuya-"No es lo que parece."

M. de educación física-"Van a ser castigados muy duro!!"

Mary Anne-"Son unos enfermos mentales!!!"

Kouichi-"Pero de verdad no es lo que parece!!!"

Takuya-"Mire maestra es que pensamos que el tiempo se havia detenido y pues pensamos que no nos cacharían, y usted sabe como somos los adolescentes con las hormonas todas alborotadas y..."

Takuya dijo tratando de huir de la maestra persiguiéndolo por todo el gimnasio.

M. de educación física-"Esa es la excusa mas estúpida que he escuchado en toda mi vida! A quien se le podría ocurrir que se detuvo el tiempo, apenas a alguien sin cerebro lo cual también es imposible!!!"

Volvamos con Koji. El por fin llego a la clase ya que se detuvo para ir al baño porque de todos modos ya había llegado tarde.(Si se preguntan cuanto dura esa clase es de una hora). Koji entro al salón. Todos se le quedaron viendo incluso la profesora, y Koji odia que se le queden viendo.

P. Martínez-"Señor Minamoto nos podría decir cual es la razón de su retraso?"Pregunto la profesora en un tono muy molesto.

Koji-"No estoy seguro si tengo ganas."Toda la clase se le quedo viendo ya que el era el único con las agallas para responderle así a la profesora.

P.Martínez –"Señor Minamoto no me conteste así! Y dígame porque llego tarde!"

Koji-"Mire profesora no me grite por favor ya que yo no la insulte ni le levante la voz."

P.Martinez-"Si no me dice una buena razón porque llego tarde voy a tener que castigarlo!"

Koji-"Mire pues que te valga be..."Koji fue interrumpido por Zoe que se paro de su asiento.

Zoe-"No tiene que castigarlo profesora."

P.Martínez-"Señorita Orimoto siéntese ya si no quiere que la castigue a usted también!

Zoe-"Como le estaba diciendo profesora Koji llego tarde por mi culpa."

Koji se le quedo viendo a Zoe.

P.Martinez-"Me podría explicar eso señorita Orimoto."

Zoe-"Si, mire yo le pedí a Koji que fuera por mis medicamentos que estoy tomando por unas alergias que había dejado en la clase de matemáticas mientras que yo iba al baño."

P.Martinez-"Es verdad eso señor Minamoto?"

Koji-"Ehh, si, si es verdad lo que pasa es que me tarde mucho en encontrarlas sin interrumpir mucho la clase."Para que se viera mas convincente Koji le dio un frasco de pastillas a Zoe solo que eran de menta.

Zoe-"Gracias Koji. Si no me las hubieras traído en un tiempo mas yo estuviera estornudando como loca."Zoe abre el frasco y se come dos(mentas) para que parezca real.

P.Martinez-"Mmmm, esta bien no lo castigare pero que sea la ultima vez. Señor Minamoto eso fue muy caballeroso de su parte."

Koji-"Si, gracias...creo."Los dos se fueron a sentar a sus asientos.(Koji se sienta al lado de Zoe junto a la ventana atrás de el esta Ino..digo Ashley en frente Takuya y atrás de Zoe Paola en frente de Takuya Kouichi).

Koji-"Gracias...Zoe, no tenias que hacer eso."

Zoe-"No te preocupes Koji esta bien, tu ya me has defendido muchas veces no nada mas de Takuya sino de tu sabes, ya me tocaba salvarte al menos una vez."Dijo Zoe sonriéndole.

Ashley-"Hola Koji! Koji de verdad por que llegaste tarde? Se que no fue por lo que dijo Zoe ya que ella no tiene alergias."

Koji-"Hola Ashley. Yo llegue tarde gracias a Takuya y sus estupideces."

Ashley-"Lo bueno es que llegaste pensé que no iba a poder ver tu hermoso rostro hoy."

Koji-"Pero si también vas en la clase de ciencia conmigo."

Ashley-"Si pero entre mas te veo es mejor."

De vuelta con Takuya y Kouichi.

Los dos seguían corriendo ya se habían escapado de la maestra y por fin llegaron a la clase tan solo 5 minutos después de que Koji había llegado.

Takuya-"Por fin...ya no podía corre mas... "

Kouichi-"No...puedo...respirar..."

P.Martinez-"Señores Kambara, Kimura porque llegaron tarde!!!!!!!Y no me digan que fueron a buscar unos medicamentos!!!"

Takuya-"Profesora primero déjeme respirar...luego le digo..."

Kouichi-"...aparte si le decimos la verdad no nos va a creer..."

P.Martinez-"Pues díganlo ya!!!!"

Takuya-"Muy bien, pero le advertimos que no nos va a creer."

Que le pasara a Takuya y Kouichi los castigaran? Les creerá la estúpida historia la Profesora? Ashley quiere algo con Koji? Koji le responderá si es así? Y por si no lo notaron a la profesora le encanta gritar.

Muy bien eso es todo por hoy. Algún otro día lo continuare si les gusto, y si les gusto les prometo que el otro estará mejor, y se que en este no ha habido mucho Kozumi pero luego abra mas.


	3. Chapter 3 La Maestra Maligna

Aquí el tercer capitulo de El Amor no es lo Mío 

CAPITULO 3; La maestra maligna

" "-hablando

' '-pensando

( )-mi comentario

Takuya estaba en la clase de español y empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido a la maestra pero en voz baja y un poco lejos de los estudiantes para que no escucharan. Lo malo es que los que estaban en frente si los estaban escuchando y se empezaron a reír por la historia que le dieron a la maestra.

Takuya-"Y eso fue lo que paso."

Kouichi-"Ahora nos cree?"

P. Martínez-"Eso es la peor excusa que he escuchado en toda mi vida! De verdad no se les pudo ocurrir nada mejor?!" La maestra iba a volver a hablar (mas bien gritar) pero Takuya la interrumpió.

Takuya-"Profe no ve que tratamos de hacer el menor ruido posible para que no nos escuchen."

Kouichi-"Si por favor baje su voz."

P. Martinez-"Me están diciendo que me calle?!"

Takuya-"No, no nada de eso solo queremos que no lo diga en voz alta."

Kouichi-"Si es que no queremos llamar mas la atención."

P. Martinez-"Me están dando ordenes dos estudiantes mediocres a mi?!"

Takuya-"A quien le esta diciendo mediocre?!"

Koji-" Eso debería de haber sido un cumplido para Takuya ya que el es peor que mediocre en esta clase." Lo dijo mas bien a sus compañeros de clase que a Takuya y unos asintieron.

Zoe-"No seas tan malo con el."

Ashley-"Pero la verdad Koji tiene razón Takuya nunca hace su trabajo aquí por eso esta reprobando esta clase."

Paula-"Cállense que quiero escuchar lo que dice la maestra."

Koji-"Eso no va a ser tan difícil, ya que ella no habla ella grita, deberías de estar sordo para que no la escucharas."

Zoe-"No le digas sorda a mi amiga."

Koji-"Yo no le dije sorda solo dije que debería de estar alguien sordo como para no escucharla nunca dije Paula estas sorda."

Paula-"No te preocupes Zoe que es verdad deberías de estar sordo para no escucharla asi que en verdad no me ofendió a mi para nada.

Ashley-"Aparte Koji no ofende a las niñas."

P.Martinez-" Tienes razón Señor Kambara tu no eres mediocre eres patético!"

Takuya-"Como me llamo?!"

P.Martinez-"Te llame patético pero también eres estúpido e idiota!!!" Toda la clase se le quedo viendo a la profesora y a Takuya, Koji y Zoe especialmente. Pero Koji miraba a la profesora con frialdad.

Kouichi-"Profesora no debe de llamarnos asi, somos sus estudiantes."

P.Martinez-"Tu cállate no tienes derecho a responderle asi a tu profesora!"

Koji se paro de su asiento abruptamente algo molesto. La profesora lo volteo a ver al igual que toda la clase.

P.Martinez-"Señor Minamoto siéntese en este instante! O usted también quiere ser castigado junto con estos dos?!" Koji ignoro lo que la profesora dijo.

Koji-"Profesora usted no tiene ningún derecho de hablarnos asi. Somos sus estudiantes y debe de tratarnos con respeto. Ahora discúlpese con Takuya y con mi hermano." Kouichi y Takuya se le quedaron viendo a Koji por lo que acaba de decir.

P.Martinez-"Asi que tu también quieres darme ordenes? Te sugiero que mejor te calles y te vallas a sentar si no quieres tener problemas."

Koji-"No, profesora la que podría tener problemas es usted, ya que no tiene ningún derecho a insultarnos y ofendernos."

Takuya-"Koji tiene razón tu no puedes tratarnos asi."

Kouichi-"Es verdad sabe que nosotros podemos ir con el director a quejarnos sobre sus malos tratos. Asi que trátenos mejor si no quiere que la regañen."

La profesora estaba roja, llena de furia, a punto de explotar pero no lo hizo solo se quedo callada mirando a los muchachos que se atrevieron a decirle ese tipo de cosas. Ellos han sido los primeros en todos las décadas (no estoy exagerando verdad?) que la profesora a estado en esa escuela que algún estudiante se le impuso a sus reglas, y eso la sorprendió mucho, pero no como para parar con su comportamiento de una de las maestras mas estrictas de la escuela (se preguntaran cuantas hay, bueno aun no les puedo decir pero pronto lo descubrirán) sino para ser aun peor y mas insoportable.

En eso sonó el timbre para la siguiente clase.

P.Martinez-"Muy bien clase ya se pueden ir."

Takuya, Koji, y Kouichi se quedaron quietos por un tiempo ya que la maestra no les respondió aparte ya esperaban que la profesora dijera que todos se pueden ir menos ellos tres ya que es lo que siempre hace cuando regaña a alguien. Esta ves se sorprendieron no solo ellos sino toda la clase ya que los estudiantes estaban medio asustados por como se miraba la profesora.

P.Martinez-"Que no escucharon ya se pueden ir todos!"

En eso todos se salieron corriendo menos Takuya, Koji, Zoe, y Kouichi quienes tomaron su tiempo para agarrar sus cosas.

Takuya-"No se te hace raro que la profesora no nos respondió pa'tras?"

Kouichi-"Si, muy raro. Ella no es de las que se quedan calladas."

Zoe-"Alo mejor se quedo callada por que supo que tenían razón."

Koji-"Tengamos la razón o no la profe nunca se quedaría callada..."

Takuya-"Eso quiere decir que la vencimos."

Kouichi-"Si y que ya no nos tratara mal."

Koji-"No creo que eso fuera la razón. Mas bien creo que ella va a empeorar y tratarnos peor a nosotros tres."

Zoe-"Koji no seas tan pesimista, vas a ver que nos va a tratar mejor."

Takuya-"Si Koji somos los primeros que nos rebelamos a la profe seguro nos tratara con mayor respeto."

Koji-"Si, claro."

En eso Ashley fue donde estaban ellos caminando.

Ashley-" Oye Koji fue muy valiente lo que le dijiste a la profe, la verdad que nadie le había dicho algo asi, ahora nos va a respetar y todo gracias a ti Koji."

Koji-"Pero Takuya y Kouichi también se le rebelaron asi que también es gracias a ellos."

Takuya-"Es verdad también yo soy un rebelde."

Ashley-"Si claro pero no tan sexy como Koji." Zoe solo se le quedo viendo a su amiga.

Koji-"Ehhh...Kouichi que clase sigue?"

Kouichi-"Sigue el periodo 3 cual para nosotros es educación física."

Ashley-"Ahhhh, no me toca contigo Koji, bueno voy a tener que ir a mi aburrida clase sin ti."

Koji-"Que clase te toca?"

Ashley-"Me toca historia, bueno ya tengo que irme bye Zoe!!!"

Zoe-"Bye Ashley!"

Ashley-"Adiós Koji!!!!" Se despidió especialmente de el con un...guiño y una sonrisa medio atrevidas (pensaron que con un beso? Pues no ella no lo va a besar que ni en sus sueños).

Takuya-"Koji no me habías dicho que Ashley es tu novia ehhhh."Dijo Takuya tratando de molestar a Koji.

Koji-"Ella no es mi novia, ni al caso."

Takuya-"Pues como que esta muy encariñada contigo como para que quiera ser solo tu amiga."

Kouichi-"Wow, hermanito si que tienes pegue con las chicas y Ashley no es nada fea."

Koji-"Que inmaduros son, Ashley no es mi novia ok."

Zoe-"Tiene razón Ashley no es su novia. Koji es muy 'Maduro' como para tener de novia a alguien asi no es verdad Koji?"

Koji-"Que quieres decir con eso Zoe?"

Zoe-"Nada solo que eres muy 'Maduro' como para tenerla como novia... o a cualquier otra."Koji no escucho lo ultimo que dijo ya que Zoe se lo dijo mas bien a si misma.

Takuya-"Oye Kouichi que clase dijistes que seguía?"

Kouichi-"Educación física, porque?"

Takuya-"Oh no! Nos va a matar la maestra!!! Voy a tener que faltar a esa clase."

Kouichi-"Tienes razón nos van a matar!!!!"

Koji-"Oigan a propósito que paso se atrevieron a ver a las chicas?"

Zoe-"De que estas hablando?!"Dijo algo molesta pero curiosa.

Takuya-"Nada, nada no le hagas caso a Koji el no sabe lo que dice."

Koji-"Y si se lo que digo pero ustedes dos no saben lo que hacen."

Zoe-"Como te pregunte Takuya a que chicas vieron y en donde?!" 

Takuya-"Zoe no pienses mal nosotros no fuimos a ver al vestuario de chicas ni nada de verdad..."

Kouichi-"Takuya nadie le menciono de eso a Zoe."

Zoe-"Takuya como te atreviste?!!..."Estaba muy enojada

Takuya-"Ooops...pero Kouichi también fue conmigo."

Kouichi-"Que?! No, no es lo que parece el me obligo..."

Koji-"Pues no te puso una pistola en la cabeza para que fueras, el te pregunto y tu aceptaste."

Zoe-"Tu también Kouichi, arggh que atrevidos, cochinos, pervertidos!!!" Zoe fue tras ellos muy enojada.

Takuya-"Corre!!!!!"Se fueron corriendo Zoe tras de ellos.

Koji-"De verdad no puedo creer que ellos sean mis mejores amigos." Koji se fue caminado para la clase de educación física muy calmado ya que le quedaba tiempo ya que se fijo en su celular que es mucho mas confiable...

Koji-'Me gusta educación física, puedo hacer deporte, jugar basketball, football, soccer mis juegos favoritos (Ya que es muy atlético, esta en forma, hace pesas, estudio kendo o como se diga y es muy bueno en todo los deportes) pero... hay solo un pequeño detalle que no me agrada...'

En eso escucho un ruido como que se acercaban personas.

Koji-'No. El peligro se acerca..' y en eso se fue caminado mas rápido a su clase.

Muy bien eso es todo, espero ke les guste y si no mucho Kozumi(muy poco aunque parece que no hubo pero si lo estudian verán que si)Este capitulo fue mas bien para demostrar como es la profesora porque después lo necesitaran para entender. Quienes serán quienes están siguiendo a Koji? Lo quieren herir? (Si lo saben no lo digan en las reviews por favor)

Será algún día Ashley novia de Koji?

Si quieren saber las respuestas a esto y mas no se pierdan el próximo capitulo. Bye! Y hagan review para que opinen y que quieren ver en esta historia.


	4. Educacion Fisica

**Disclaimer: Digimon no es mío, aunque quisiera que lo fuera. :(**

**Este es el 4 capitulo d la serie. Hace mucho que no la había continuado, pero pues ya lo hice. Este capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores espero que lo disfruten, y por fa ¡hagan review! :D**

* * *

Takuya había corrido mucho y de repente se metió al baño de hombres. Se quedo ahí para poder respirar mejor ya que se canso mucho después de ser perseguido por su mejor amiga.

"Ahh, esa Zoe..corre...muy rápido...casi me..alcanza." Dijo Takuya respirando rápidamente, no podía hablar seguido ya que ocupaba aire.

"Creo que ya perdí mi físico, hace mucho que no estoy en el equipo de soccer…necesito ejercitarme mas, sino terminare como JP."

Takuya se puso a imaginar como seria estar igual de grande que JP y al obtener la imagen en su cabeza, le dio asco y trato de olvidarse de eso y pensar en otra cosa para distraerse.

"Mejor no vuelvo a pensar en eso, y si voy a dejar las golosinas. Mejor ahorita me pongo a hacer el ejercicio para poder respirar mejor."

Takuya se relajo, estiro sus manos hacia el techo, cerro los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Después de respirar profundo tres veces Koichi entro al baño rápidamente. El también estaba respirando rápidamente y se notaba que estaba cansado, después de poder respirar un poco mejor el volteó y vio a Takuya estirando los brazos y respirando profundamente.

"¿Takuya? ¿Que haces aquí?" Pregunto Koichi, aun teniendo algunos problemas para respirar. Takuya abrió los ojos y miro a Koichi frente a el, al parecer también corrió mucho.

"Pues lo mismo que tu, escondiendome de Zoe. ¿Oye tu sabes si ya se habra ido?" Pregunto Takuya.

"No, no lo creo. De verdad se enojo, creo que debimos haber hecho eso, te dije que era una mala idea." Dijo Koichi viendo a Takuya con una cara enojada.

"Pues tu nunca me dijiste que era una mala idea para empezar." Dijo Takuya sin importarle la mirada enojada que recibía de su amigo.

"¿Que no te dije? ¡Claro que te dije! ¡Que no escuches es otra cosa!" Dijo Koichi mas enojado con su amigo ya que al parecer no le pone atención a sus palabras.

"¿Me dijiste? ¿Estas seguro Koi? Y además yo si puedo escuchar, sino no te estuviera respondiendo." Dijo Takuya defendiéndose.

"Si, si te dije, y no me llames Koi tu sabes que me molesta. Además no estoy hablando de esa forma de escuchar yo trato de decir que tu nunca prestas atención a lo que digo, ¡y haces las cosas a tu manera no tomando las opiniones de los demás!"

"No te enojes, uy que exagerado eres, enserio. Además yo nunca hice nada para que fueras, tu quisiste ir por tu voluntad, y nunca te negaste, ni me cuestionaste ni nada por el estilo."

"Tu me enredaste entre un mar de mentiras y engaños y yo caí en el ciegamente confiando con plenitud, sin la duda pensando que tu, mi mejor amigo, no me traicionarías pero veo que me equivoque, y que destruiste ese lazo de confianza ciega entre los dos. Mi alma y corazón están deshechos por el simple hecho de-" Koichi fue interrumpido por Takuya quien lo estaba viendo muy raro.

"Wow Koi tu si que vez muchas novelas de drama, ¿verdad? Tsss ni siquiera a un actor sobre pagado podría haber hablado ese monologo mejor que tu. Creo que tienes madera para ser actor, la neta. Tienes lo que se necesita, eres súper dramático y exagerado."

Koichi se sonrojo después de haber notado que si exagero esta vez, parece como si le pasara de repente, esas palabras salen de su boca sin permiso. Le avergonzó pero después de unos segundos se compuso lo suficiente para poder hablar.

"Bueno pues si puede ser que si llegue a ser un actor famoso y reconocido, pero eso no es el punto. Lo que te estoy tratando de decir es que…que..amm ya no me acuerdo…" Dijo Koichi pensando en que exactamente estaba pensando antes de ser interrumpido.

"Vez ya ni te acuerdas, mejor ya no me regañes y hay que hacer planes." Dijo Takuya.

Koichi volteo y siguió el consejo de Takuya, tanto pensar iba a hacer que le diera dolor de cabeza.

"Muy bien Takuya ya no te voy a decir nada. Pero me puedes decir ¿planes de que?" Pregunto Koichi.

"Pues obvio para poder volver a ir al _locker room_ de las chicas y poder verlas mejor, pero esta vez sin que se den cuenta. Mira aquí esta mi plan-" Takuya empezó a decir pero Koichi no lo dejo terminar.

"!Que! Takuya no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo, casi nos matan por haber hecho eso y tu ¿planeas tratar de verlas otra vez?"

"Pues si, pero esta vez no nos atraparan, te lo aseguro mira nada mas necesito que me ayudes en-" Takuya otra vez fue interrumpido por Koichi.

"!No! ¡No te voy a ayudar esta vez! No cuentes conmigo en esto Takuya, tu la verdad si estas loco"

"¿Puedes dejar de interrumpirme? Además no estoy loco veras que va a ser muy facil y esta vez no nos atraparan."

"Aun así, no cuentes conmigo. Y no me lo pidas otra vez." Dijo Koichi volteándose para no ver a Takuya y dándole la espalda.

"Por favor nomás esta vez y ya no te pido nada, ¿si?" Pregunto Takuya poniéndose delante de Koichi para poder verlo a la cara.

"!Que no!"

"Muy bien pues no te dejo salir de aquí hasta que me digas que si." Dijo Takuya.

"Takuya déjame salir, y no importa lo que hagas no te voy a ayudar." Dijo Koichi dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"No vas a salir, solo si dices que si." Dijo Takuya bloqueando la salida de Koichi.

"Takuya ya enserio no estoy jugando, tengo que rime a clase." Dijo Koichi tratando de poder salir.

"No me importa, hasta que me digas que si, te voy a dejar salir. Nada de lo que pase, nada que tu o quien sea haga va a hacer que te deje ir sin que prometas ayudarme." Dijo Takuya.

"¿Pero Takuya como puedes ser así?"

En eso entro un muchacho muy gordo al baño Takuya y Koichi estaban en su camino así que el sin perder tiempo los empujo al lado, y se encerró rápidamente en uno de los escusados.

"¿Qué le pasa a ese tonto? Nadie me empuja así como si nada. Me las pagara ya que salga de ahí." Dijo Takuya.

Koichi tomo esa oportunidad para poder salirse pero Takuya se dio cuenta y lo bloqueo otra vez.

"Ya te dije Koichi, de aquí no salimos, ni tu ni yo hasta que me digas que si." Dijo Takuya poniéndose entre la puerta y Koichi.

Koichi solo se le quedo viendo a Takuya pensando que no tenia otra opción.

En eso se escucharon ruidos que venían de donde estaba el muchacho, y después de eso salio un olor horrible.

"Aghh, ¿que es ese olor?" Pregunto Koichi tapándose la nariz, tratando de no respirar el aire.

Takuya lo empezó a oler y al igual que Koichi el se tapo la nariz.

"!Que asco! Ha de haber sido el morro que acaba de entrar."

"!Tengo que salir Takuya, yo no quiero oler esto!" Dijo Koichi desesperado por salir.

"!No, no vamos a salir de aquí! Aun no."

"!Pero ahorita NO estoy respirando, y si tardo mucho sin respirar me voy a ahogar!" Dijo Koichi aun tapándose la nariz, al parecer ya no resistía más.

"Pues ni modo, te aguantas, o mejor aun dime que me ayudas y ya nos vamos de aquí."

Koichi no pudo resistir mas así que tuvo que respirar el asqueroso aire.

"Además solo son pedos, tu también te hechas." Dijo Takuya aun tapándose la nariz.

Koichi estaba tosiendo por estar respirando el aire asqueroso, después fue a agarrar un papel rápidamente y se lo uso para taparse la nariz mejor.

"Takuya no nos vamos a ir en verdad hasta que te diga que si, verdad."

"Nop, no nos vamos. Solo dime la palabra mágica y ya te dejo salir." Dijo Takuya.

"¿Gracias?"

"No wey, la otra palabra. El contrario de no." Dijo Takuya molesto porque el también ya se quería ir.

En eso se escucharon aun mas pedos y mas ruidosos, y luego otros sonidos que ya no eran pedos, sino algo mucho peor y que olía al menos el triple peor.

"!Noooo, yo ya no aguanto!" Dijo Koichi casi vomitando por el terrible olor y el castigo a su nariz.

"!Aghh, me quema, me quema los ojos! ¡Ya vámonos, ya no lo soporto!" Dijo Takuya ya no pudiendo aguantar el tremendo olor.

"Este bato no se esta solo echando pedos, esta cagando!" Dijo Takuya ya abriendo la puerta.

Los dos se salieran rápidamente de el cuarto de tortura nasal, y al correr y estar al menos unos metros lejos del baño respiraron profundamente, tratando de deshacerse de ese olor tan feo y asqueroso.

"Creo que voy a vomitar." Dijo Koichi, en eso fue al bote de basura mas cercano y ahí lo hizo.

"Ugh no manches wey, que asco. Esta muy claro ya que hoy no es mi día." Dijo Takuya.

Takuya volteo a ver a Koichi pero viendo que no había terminado se volteo a ver otra parte.

"¿Oye te sientes mal?" Pregunto.

Koichi no saco su cara del bote y después de unos segundos le contesto con una voz baja.

"Tu que crees tonto."

"No, pues si verdad." Dijo Takuya planeando algo.

"Creo que ya no vamos a tener que ir para la clase de educación física."

* * *

Zoe se estaba cambiando para ponerse su uniforme de educación física. Sus amigas le estaban diciendo del deporte que iban a jugar ese día, el deporte era basketball.

"Creo que ahora jugamos contra los muchachos." Dijo Paula.

"¿En serio? Que bueno asi les demostraremos quien es mejor." Dijo Zoe.

"Si es verdad, yo voy a estar en tu equipo, ¿verdad Zoe?" Pregunto Sakura, otra amiga de Zoe, ella tiene el pelo café claro que parece a veces un poco güero, ojos grises, piel bronceada, esta mas baja de estatura que Zoe, y un poco mas grande de cintura.

"Claro Sakura, que seria el equipo sin ti." Dijo Zoe con una sonrisa.

* * *

Los muchachos ya habían terminado de arreglarse para jugar y la mayoría ya estaban afuera en el gimnasio en las canchas de basketball.

"No puede ser, ¿por qué tardan tanto las morras?" Pregunto Drake, un muchacho, alto, de piel blanca, ojos verdes obscuro, cabello corto color rojizo obscuro, su cuerpo se nota que es atlético.

"La neta no se, es que de seguro se la pasan arreglándose y esas cosas, tu sabes cosas de mujeres." Dijo Zi Jhi, el amigo de Drake, al igual el es alto aunque un poco mas pequeño que Drake. El tiene la piel morena, el cabello negro en estilo mohawk, también tiene cuerpo atlético aun mas que Drake, ojos miel, y tiene un arete en la ceja.

"No, no se porque no soy mujer, jaja." Respondió Drake. "Y la verdad no quisiera ser una, yo soy feliz por como soy." Dijo el con una sonrisa, tratando de hacerle una broma a su amigo.

"No quise decir eso, yo quise decir que son cosas de mujeres, y que tu sabes que todas son asi." Dijo Zi Jhi.

"Jajaja, si claro. Oye si quieres y no te sientes cómodo por como eres…ya hay operaciones jaja, ahora puedes cumplir tu sueño de ser mujer. ¡Jaja!" Dijo Drake no aguantando la risa, se estaba burlando de su amigo.

"!Ey, que quieres decir con eso, idiota!" Dijo Zi Jhi molesto.

Drake solo siguió riéndose sin importarle lo que le dijo Zi Jhi. No puso atención cuando este se le acerco a el con una mirada de enojado. Cuando se callo por fin miro que Zi Jhi ya lo había agarrado del cuello, y le advirtió que ya no le dijera nada. Drake no se intimido por esto solo se rió un poco mas y le dijo otras cosas sobre el mismo tema, luego se escapo de Zi Jhi y se fue corriendo lejos de el.

"¡Ah si idiota! ¡Vas a ver te voy a-!" Zi Jhi no termino de decir lo que iba a decir ya que estaba muy ocupado corriendo tratando de atrapar a Drake.

Koji salio del vestidor de hombres, al salir vio a Zi Jhi persiguiendo a Drake por todo el gimnasio, vio que Drake no tomaba eso muy en serio y seguía riéndose mientras que Zi Jhi estaba tomando las cosas muy enserio.

"Oigan ya dejen de correr." Dijo Koji.

Drake volteo para mirarlo y disminuyo su paso, pero al ver que Zi Jhi estaba cerca de el, otra vez se puso a correr e incremento el paso.

"!Hola Koji¡" Dijo Drake mientras corria.

"ZJ ¿por qué estas persiguiendo a Drake?" Pregunto Koji usando el sobrenombre de Zi Jhi.  
Zi Jhi no volteo a mirar a Koji y solo respondió.

"!Me insulto este wey¡"

"Ya sabes como es Drake, ahora ya paren y vénganse, el maestro saldrá en cualquier momento." Dijo Koji.

"!Pero no puedo, el me las tiene que pagar¡" Dijo Zi Jhi.

"ZJ si te gusta perseguir a los hombres por mi no hay problema, no te voy a juzgar eso ya es tu vida. Pero por favor no lo hagas así frente a todos, ten dignidad." Dijo Koji también bromeando.

"Si ya deja de perseguirme, por favor." Dijo Drake con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Que! ¡Tu también Koji! No puede ser." Dijo Zi Jhi por fin parando.

Drake también paro y se fue hacia donde estaba Koji.

"Ósea yo se que estoy guapo y todo, pero la verdad lo siento, no estoy interesado en los hombres. ¡Jajaja!" Dijo Drake carcajeando.

"¡Ey ya cálmate!" Dijo Zi Jhi enojado. "A mi no me gustan los hombres, yo soy macho y soy heterosexual."

"Si pues así hay que dejarlo." Dijo Drake.

"Ya los dos dejen de pelearse, ya hasta parecen marido y mujer." Dijo Koji.

"¿¡Ey que paso!? Esta bien si a el le gusta eso, pero yo no." Dijo Drake, esta vez sin reírse.

"Si pero, ¿quien va a ser la mujer?" Pregunto Koji riéndose. "Es mas ustedes son marido y marido. ¡Jaja!" Bromeo Koji, esto no les pareció a ninguno de los dos.

"¡Cállate Koji, eso no es nada chistoso!" Dijo Zi Jhi molesto.

"Si la neta eso no fue chistoso." Dijo Drake seriamente.

"Ok pues ya no bromeare con ustedes." Dijo Koji.

Los tres se fueron a caminar hacia donde ya estaba el maestro de educación física.  
Se pararon sobre sus lugares que estaban marcados con números, Koji es el 7, Drake el 9, y Zi Jhi el 18.

El maestro Tsa Omi empezó a tomar lista, marcando en su libreto a los que estaban ausentes, casi ninguna de las muchachas estaban presentes la mayoría estaba en el vestidor aun.

"No puedo creerlo, las chicas de verdad si tardan mucho." Dijo Drake.

* * *

Después de unos minutos las chicas empezaron a salir de los vestidores y a formarse en sus números, todas estaban hablando y riéndose.

"Señoritas, ¿por qué tan tarde?" Pregunto el maestro.

"Ay teach pues es que nos teníamos que arreglar." Dijo una muchacha que estaba demasiado pintada.  
El maestro nada mas sonrió y no dijo nada, luego marco en su libreta.

Zoe y sus amigas se formaron en sus números, y dejaron de hablar ya que la maestra era muy estricta. Zoe es el número 2, Paula el 12,y Sakura el 15.

* * *

Muy bien chicos ahora como ya saben vamos a jugar basketball, pero esta vez será diferente, ya que ustedes harán su equipos de cinco, y jugaran contra los equipos que hayan sido elegidos al azar de la clase de la maestra Wong. La mayoría de sus estudiantes son mujeres así que espero que usen sus mejores modales y respeto a ellas y a las reglas, nada de juego bruto, entendido." Dijo el maestro.

Todos contestaron que si y se pusieron a hacer sus equipos.

"Koji tu vas en mi quipo ok." Dijo Drake.

"Si ya se, sin mi ustedes no podrían ganar." Dijo Koji muy orgullosos de sus habilidades al deporte.

"Yo también voy en su equipo." Dijo Zi Jhi.

"Igual yo." Dijo la misma muchacha que le respondió al maestro mas temprano.

"¿Qué? De que estas hablando, tu no puedes estar en el equipo." Dijo Drake.

"¿Pero por qué no?" Pregunto.

"Porque este es un equipo de puros hombres, y tu no eres hombre, ¿o si?" Dijo Drake.

"Ay que malo eres Drake, dile que me deje jugar en tu equipo si Koji."

Koji solo se quedo callado y miro a Drake quien dijo que no silenciosamente con la cabeza. Luego miro a Zi Jhi quien no hizo ningún movimiento ni nada, al parecer no le importaba.

"Bueno, pues yo creo que no. No es porque seas mujer sino porque nosotros jugamos muy rápido y rudo y no creo que puedas con eso, además te puedes lastimar." Dijo Koji.

"Bueno esta bien…oye eso quiere decir que no me dejas estar en tu equipo pero porque te preocupas por mi, ¿verdad?" Pregunto la muchacha mirando a Koji con esperanza.

"Pues si, por tu salud." Contesto Koji.

"Wow, ósea gracias, eres todo un caballero Koji. Por eso me gustas." Dijo la muchacha y después de cerrarle un ojo a Koji se fue de ahí.

Koji solo se quedo callado sin importarle lo que dijo.

"No puedo creer que sin vergüenza es Natsumi, como se atrevió." Dijo Drake.

"Pues parece que ahora esta tras de Koji." Dijo Zi Jhi.

"Nunca le hagas caso Koji, a ella le gusta engañar a las personas. Como lo hizo conmigo, por eso yo la deje." Dijo Drake enojado.

"Ya olvida eso ok, olvídala no vale la pena." Dijo Koji.

"Ey yo me meto a su equipo, ¿esta bien?" Pregunto un muchacho muy alto.

"Si claro, con tu altura claro que si." Dijo Zi Jhi.

"Muy bien nada mas falta uno mas." Dijo Drake.

"¿Puedo meterme yo?" Pregunto un muchacho bajo, y con acento raro parecido al de una mujer.

"Quien tu Arturito, no creo. Dije que solo los hombres pueden entrar al equipo." Dijo Drake.

Todo su equipo se río del chiste, menos Koji que no encontraba la gracia.

"Ándale por favor, es que nadie mas me quiere en su equipo, todos ya están llenos." Dijo Arturo.

"No puedes ok, aquí no aceptamos a los raritos." Dijo Drake.

"Pero, ¿por qué no lo dejan entrar al equipo?" Pregunto Koji.

"Porque no Koji, no lo queremos en el equipo." Dijo Drake.

"Koji por fa, diles que me dejen entrar." Dijo Arturo.

Zi Jhi le susurro en la oreja a Koji.  
"No hay que dejarlo entrar al equipo, hay rumores de que el es gay."

Koji solo se le quedo viendo a Zi Jhi, y luego a Arturo. Luego volteo a ver a los otras equipos y se dio cuenta de que es cierto, ya no hay mas equipos, después de pensarlo un momento el contesto.

"Si Arturo, si puedes estar en el equipo."

Drake y Zi Jhi se le quedaron viendo a Koji, Drake se cubrió los ojos con la mano.

"Gracias, Koji. Que bueno eres." Dijo Arturo y con eso le dio un abrazo a Koji el cual el se lo quito de encima agresivamente y dijo.

"Ëy no me gustan los abrazos, y menos los de hombre, ok. Que te quede claro."

Arturo vio a Koji con tristeza en sus ojos y dijo.

"Lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer."

Arturo se fue caminando a tomar agua, mientras tanto Zi Jhi y Drake miraron a Koji y luego a Arturo que ya estaba lejos de ellos.

"No manches, porque dejaste entrar al Gayturo al equipo? El nada mas va hacer que perdamos." Dijo Drake.

"Neta, además nos van a ver mal los demás, y aparte se van a burlar." Dijo Zi Jhi.

"Lo tenia que dejar entrar, de todos modos era el ultimo que quedaba para entrar al equipo aparte de tu ex." Dijo Koji a su amigo.

"Pero aun así, nosotros podemos jugar con solo cuatro, de todas maneras somos los mejores. No necesitábamos a otra persona, y menos de ese tipo de persona." Dijo Zi Jhi.

"Creo que Koji lo dejo entrar al equipo para que te hiciera compañía Zi Jhi." Dijo Drake burlándose.

"Ey Drake eso no fue chistoso. Así que mejor cállate, yo no soy de ese bando." Dijo Zi Jhi.

"! Jaja! Admítelo a ti te gusta el arroz con popote. No lo niegues." Dijo Drake aun burlándose.

* * *

Zoe, Paula, Sakura y otras dos muchachas estaban en el mismo equipo.

Una de ellas se lama Akira, su tono de piel demasiado blanca casi sin color, ojos pequeños de color rojizo, cabello corto hasta los hombros de color negro, su cuerpo es demasiado delgado y es más alta que Zoe.

La otra se llama Keiko, es un poco mas gordita que Zoe, mas alta, cabello medio largo le llega a la mitad de la espalda de color café, ojos café claros, piel tono blanco con un poco de rosa muy bajo.

"Muy bien vamos a salir a jugar contra los muchachos, ¡ y vamos a ganar!" Dijo Zoe entusiasmada.

"Si claro que ganaremos, somos las mejores." Dijo Paula también entusiasmada.

"Nadie nos detendrá, no importa quienes sean." Dijo Sakura con emoción.

"Ganaremos, de eso estoy segura." Dijo Keiko con una sonrisa.

Akira solo se quedo callado y seria, siguiendo a las chicas de su equipo que iban ya a la cancha de basketball.

* * *

"Muy bien ya que todos tienen sus equipos, ahora si ya van a poder jugar. Ya las chicas están listas, así que yo les diré a que cancha ir." Dijo el maestro.

"Equipo numero 2 vayan a la cancha numero 9, ahí estarán sus oponentes. Recuerden jueguen limpio y mas cautelosamente ya que juegan contra mujeres." Dijo el maestro.

"Claro maestro, no se preocupe las trataremos bien, y ganaremos justamente." Dijo Drake quien ya iba hacia la cancha junto con su equipo.

Cuando llegaron todos estaban asombrados de quienes iban a ser sus contrincantes, lo cual Koji fue el mas asombrado.

"Zoe, Paula ustedes van a jugar contra nosotros." Pregunto Koji mas como una respuesta a si mismo.

"Parece que si Koji, que bueno así no me dará vergüenza si los empujo o algo." Dijo Zoe entre risas.

"Al menos jugáremos contra chicas guapas." Dijo Drake.

"Si, es mas ya que ganemos, que tal si ¿salen con nosotros después de el juego?" Dijo Zi Jhi.

"Jaja y ¿piensas que van a ganar?" Pregunto Paula.

"Pues si, claro." Dijo Drake.

"Yo no estaría tan segura si fuera tu." Dijo Keiko.

"Pues es que en los deportes, nosotros somos mejores, esa es la verdad." Dijo Zi Jhi.

"Si como no. Es mas si ganan nosotros les pagamos una comida, ¿esta bien?" Dijo Paula.

"Claro, por mi. De todas maneras todos sabemos quien ganara." Dijo Drake.

"Si muy bien pues, ya tengo su palabra. El equipo que pierda tiene que pagar la comida del ganador." Dijo Paula.

"Muy bien, entendido." Dijo Drake.

"Esto va a ser pan comido." Dijo Zi Jhi con una sonrisa.

"Si, pero para nosotras será pan comido." Dijo Keiko.

"Ya dejen de discutir, y vamos a jugar." Dijo Zoe.

En eso todos se pusieron en posición en la cancha, antes de que Koji se fuera Zoe le dijo.

"Que gane el mejor."

A lo que el contesto.

"Claro, buena suerte."

Después de eso Zoe se iba a ir a su posición pero Koji le dijo una ultima cosa.

"Si es que pierden, espero que de verdad nos lleven a comer. Tengo mucha hambre."

Zoe volteo pero Koji ya se había ido, ella solo sonrío.

"No creas que te la voy a hacer fácil. Si ganamos, nos tendrán que llevar a comer y yo no tengo dinero para pagar."

El muchacho llamado Hideki se fue a el medio de la cancha parado frente a Keiko que era la mas alta de las chicas. Pronto la pelota tiraron al aire y los dos la golpearon para agarrarla, el juego había empezado.

**

* * *

**

**Eso es todo por hoy, esta vez hice un capitulo mas largo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. :)**

**Perdón por no haber actualizado hace mucho, pero de ahora en adelante actualizare mas pronto, el próximo capitulo espero tenerlo en un mes. La verdad es que ya casi no tengo tiempo para escribir, pero are lo mejor que pueda.**

**También si alguien aquí leyó la versión en ingles verán que hay algunos cambios en la historia.**

**¡Por favor hagan review para tener inspiración para continuar!**


End file.
